Happy Birthday Holmes!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: its Holmes' birthday and Watson throws a surprise ball for him where many of his previous clients etc turn up including Irene. If anyone asks, I'll continue it where Holmes embarrasses Watson for payback :  R&R please


**Happy birthday Holmes**

**Watson's POV**

Today was Holmes' birthday and as usual he was in the study trying to pretend it was a normal day.

I walked into the study and he was slumped in his chair, smoking his pipe.

"Happy…"

"Don't say it! He yelled.

"I was just going to…"

He interrupted again "I know what you were going to say Watson and I don't want to hear it. Today is just the same as any other day"

"Yes but you weren't born any other day" I smirked, he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off with "happy birthday Holmes"

"How many times Watson? Don't say it!" he glared at me.

"Why do you despise your birthday so much?" I asked as I slumped into my chair.

"I don't _despise_ it" he sighed "I just don't see why I should be treated differently than any other day just because it's my birthday, when I solve cases I don't get as much attention as this day"

"Well will you at least come for dinner tonight? Just us?"

"Of course. I'd be delighted" he smiled.

"Excellent, shall we say… 8.30, the Royale?"

"Yes that will be fine" he replied as he started to read todays paper.

I smiled to myself as I thought about tonight. You see, we were going to dinner tonight at the Royale, but it wasn't just us. I had booked the Royale for the night and they have assured me that the dance floor will have enough room for all our guests should they wish to dance, which they probably will because they provided us with a band when they found out it was Holmes because he had helped the manager in a case some time ago. I have invited some of Holmes' previous clients, the men from the yard and many others (a few women in the hope that Holmes will meet someone, though that is highly unlikely) for a surprise ball to celebrate Holmes' birthday.

I was deep in thought until I was interrupted by the sound of Holmes' voice "why are you smiling Watson?"

"Just remembering something funny old boy" I replied.

"Pray tell?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just thinking… when Irene handcuffed you to her bed, it must have been quite a shock for the poor maid. I find it amusing that's all" I was relieved that I had thought of something, I thought I would go blank.

"I never told you about that" he replied, eyes narrowing.

"yes but when you were unconscious in the punch bowl, me and Irene had some time to chat and she told me" I chuckled.

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"That you went over to visit about the case and one thing led to another and you woke up handcuffed to the bed, naked" I scoffed.

"Not true"

"So you weren't handcuffed?"

"Oh that bit is true, but only because she drugged me Watson, I assure you I never agreed to whatever she did to me that night"

"You can't remember?"

"no I cant remember anything after when she asked me why I couldn't just run away with her and I replied never, she kissed me and I passed out" he frowned.

"I see… well I'm off out, I'll be back in a couple of hours." I stated, standing up from my chair.

"Right well, I'll see you when you return" he smiled and wandered over to his chemistry set.

"Don't blow up the house when I'm gone" I sighed.

"So you want me to do it while you're here?" he mocked.

"You know what I mean" I frowned and left.

I made my way to the Royale to check everything was going well, thankfully it was. I checked my watch which read 6.30pm so I made my way over to the yard to make sure they were all still coming etc. half an hour later I left and returned to Baker Street.

I arrived back home at 7.30, my leg sore from walking so much but I needed to kill some time so I didn't take a cab. I went upstairs to see Holmes.

"Ah Watson! Have you seen my best waistcoat?"

"Yes it's under that pile of books" I gestured to a pile of books, under them was Holmes' waistcoat "you know, it would be a lot easier if you just used a wardrobe"

"Yes but that also requires more effort. Besides, where would I put my disguises? They are currently in my wardrobe." He casually replied as he retrieved his waistcoat.

"Well I'm going to get ready" I declared and left the room.

Half and our later, we were both ready and got in a hansom to the Royale.

We arrived at exactly 8.30 and entered the building.

I had told everyone to stay away from the main doors so he wouldn't see them and make a break for it.

"Watson what's going on?" he whispered as the waiter led us to the hall.

"What do you mean?"

"I hear giggling in the hall and I can't hear any cutlery being…"

Before he could finish the waiter swung open the doors to reveal everyone.

"Surprise" the all shouted.

He went to turn and leave but I grabbed his elbow "no point old boy, I've had Lestrade keep officers on the doors so you can't leave early" I grinned.

"Watson this is…"

I cut him off by giving him a hard shove into the room. He was instantly greeted by everyone and was remaining polite the whole time.

When he had finally greeted _everyone_, he turned and scowled at me, as he began steaming towards me he was stopped.

I noticed that Miss Elizabeth Lewis had grabbed his arm, I could just about hear what they were saying, she asked him to dance and he tried to refuse but she tugged him onto the dance floor.

I could see the annoyance in his face as he rolled his eyes and began to dance.

I must say I was surprised at how well he could dance, he was extremely graceful.

I also noticed how Miss Lewis was staring at Holmes; she blushed every time he looked at her and couldn't stop smiling whenever he spoke.

**Holmes' POV**

I caught Watson looking so I shot him a scowl and he just laughed.

I turned back to Elizabeth and went to speak but was cut off.

"May I have this dance?"

No, it couldn't possibly be… "Ah Irene" I smiled as I turned my head to see her grinning at me "I wasn't expecting to see you here"

Much to Elizabeth's obvious annoyance, why was she annoyed? I began to dance with Irene.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You think I would miss your birthday?" she smiled sweetly.

"How did you even hear about it?"

"Watson invited me" she smiled.

"Did he now?" I turned to Watson who was grinning ridiculously.

**A/N: how was it? Please R&R (: oh and do you think I should I should continue this so that Holmes embarrasses Watson for payback? Let me know what you think :D**


End file.
